The present invention relates to illumination assemblies, and more particularly to illumination assemblies using waveguides.
In the art of illumination assemblies, waveguides are sometimes used to project light onto a given target area. Some waveguides project the light omnidirectionally. But in some applications this is not desirable. Skilled practitioners know to manipulate the waveguide itself in some manner to direct light out of the waveguide in a predetermined direction. This is desirable in some applications to increase the light emanating from a portion of the waveguide. For example, if the waveguide is mounted against a surface, light directed at the surface can be wasted. If that light could be re-directed, it could be better used. One can direct light, for example, through the use of notching, paint, stippling, etc. Thus, in an elongated waveguide, the light can be controlled to emanate from the waveguide along its length through a given circumferential portion on the surface area of the waveguide. In other words, one can direct the light out in a given radial direction so that the light exits through just an arc of the surface area. Through the above-mentioned techniques, one can direct light out of predetermined portions of waveguides having shapes other than tubular shapes. And this has been done. But a problem sometimes arises when the waveguidexe2x80x94no matter what the shapexe2x80x94is assembled into a given operating location. Unless the assembler knows how the light will emanate from the waveguide, he might install the waveguide so that the light directed from the waveguide misses the desired target area.
An illumination assembly includes an enclosure operative to support an illumination source, where the enclosure defines at least one opening. The assembly further includes at least one elongated waveguide having a first end disposed in an opening of the enclosure, and a spaced-apart second end. The waveguide includes light-directing structure operative to direct light out of the waveguide in a pre-determined direction. The end of the waveguide and the opening of the enclosure are each shaped so that the waveguide may be inserted into the enclosure in only one rotational orientation.
This simplifies manufacturing and ensures that the waveguide will be installed correctly.